


Cat Pictures

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gaius' war with technology continues...
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Cat Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'delete'

Gaius hit a button. And then another. What should have been simple, according to both Rowan and Jude, simply wasn't working for him. All he wanted to do was reply to the message that Leia had sent, which included a very nice picture of a cat lounging on a bench. 

But so far all he'd managed to do was delete the message he'd started and then ended up back on a different screen entirely. Of all the things for him to... not be able to do. 

With an annoyed sigh, Gaius started over, at the beginning, admiring the lounging cat.


End file.
